You can't find True Love, True Love finds you
by TerezaJetBlack
Summary: Lela meets Anthony from Smosh by pure coincidence and a new relationship is formed. Friend? Foe? Or lovers? I do not own Smosh I wish I did.. Rated for 13 due to some swear words also the title page pictures were not made from me, and the games mentioned are also not.
1. Chapter 1- For Him

Lela's POV

Geez! My brother Jack wants to buy games from the shopping centre but says he's not bothered, THEN he asks me to do it?! Ugg I hate him. I thought. I got in the car then, was about to start the engine until I was interrupted by my cell phone. "Hello?" I said, picking up the phone angrily. "Yo! It's your bro! Don't buy minecraft, ok? Buy dragon age 2." He said on the phone. "Man! Can't you get it on your own?!" I said, staring at the shopping list. "I need to get the groceries too!" I hung up, infuriated at my brother and started driving.

When I got to the shopping centre, the game store was packed with girls surrounding a man. "What's going on?" I said to one of the girls. "It's Anthony from Smosh!" The girl said. I moved through the crowd to get to the games. I reached for dragon age 2 but another hand reached for it. I looked up seeing Anthony from Smosh, staring at my eyes. I blushed a little. He's kinda cute... I thought "You want Dragon Age 2?" Anthony asked. "Uh, no not really. My brother wants it." I said looking at the fan girls, disappointed. "You can have it."

"No it's fine. I was buying it for Ian."

"Won't he get pissed?"

"Yup! But that doesn't really matter!"

"Oh, ok. Thanks!"

He stared at me for a few seconds and laughed, then walked away. Wow! He's cuter in personal than on screen! I thought. Then I shrugged, bought the game and walked out.

Anthony's POV

Ugg! Great! Gotta go to the game shop to buy a new game for Ian... Man, can't he get 'em him self! I thought. I drove to the shopping centre, towards the game shop but found myself surrounded by fan girls. Aw shit! I thought. Just get dragon age 2 then run out. I was reaching out for dragon age 2 but someone else's hand came at it. I looked down and saw a cute girl with hazel eyes staring at me. I could tell she blushed a bit. "You want dragon age 2?" I asked. "Uh, no not really. My brother wants it." She replied looking at the fan girls. "You can have it."

"No it's fine. I was buying it for Ian."

"Won't he get pissed?"

"Yup! But that doesn't really matter!"

"Oh, ok. Thanks!"

I stared and her for a few seconds and laughed, then walked away thinking about the girl.

Tereza's Note: Sorry if there is any mistakes... Well hope you enjoyed this chapter! Jet Black OUT!


	2. Chapter 2- The Girl, The Guy

Lela's POV

I kept thinking about Anthony when I drove back. Man, he was so cute! I thought. I planned when I got home I would give the game to my brother and call my best friend, Andria about what happened. When I got home I gave the game to my brother silently and he stared at me with a "what the hell?" face, but I ignored him. I ran to my room, grabbed my phone and called Andria. "Hello?" Andria said. "Hey Andria, it's me! Lela!" I said energetically. "Whoa. You seem hyped! What's the rush?" Andria questioned. "Actually, wanna come over instead? We've been talking on the phone too much, I need to see you personally." I agreed to Adria's offer and drove to her place with a wide smile on my face.

I ran up to her doorstep and ringed the door bell a thousand times. Suddenly the door was opened by Andria's brother, Samuel. "Oh, hi. Came to see my sister right?" He said. I quickly nodded and ran to Andria's room, finding her sitting on her bed playing games on her phone. "Ah!" She said startled at my arrival. "Sorry I scared you." I said. She gave me a apology accepted look and patted the bed twice meaning "come sit". I sat down taking deep breaths and looked at her. "So, you wanted to talk to me?" She said starting the conversation. "I met a guy." I said. "Keep going." She encouraged.

"Well, I was at the game store buying a game for my brother-" I said. "Again?" She interrupted. I nodded and continued my story. I told her how I met Anthony and how cute he was. "Wow! You met Anthony from SMOSH!? I'm a BIG fan!" Her eyes widened as she shouted with happiness. "She met Anthony from Smosh?" Samuel said barging into our conversation. "Go away Sam! Lela and I are having girl talk!" Andria shouted. Samuel sighed and walked away. We kept talking for hours until I got a phone call from my brother. "What is it Jack?" I sighed. "Come back home, I'm starving!" He said with impatience. "Geez fine. Jerk." I said sadly. I hung up and said goodbye to Andria. Then I drove back home. I quickly cooked omelet and rice and ate. "Where did you go?" Jack said finishing his meal. "To Andria's. Why?" I questioned. Jack shrugged then washed his dishes. I did the same.

Anthony's POV

I went back home thinking about the beautiful girl I met today with pride. When I was at home I saw Ian editing our new video. "Welcome back dude. You get the game?" He said staring at the computer screen. "Uh... No." I said.

"What?! I told you to get it!" He said angrily, spinning around on his chair. "Well I met this girl and she wanted it so I let her have it. Also she was really pretty." I said. "Fine I'll let you off this time. Just because she's a girl you love." He said spinning around on the chair again. Love?! I stormed off angrily into my room and sank on my bed thinking about the girl. Man I should of got her number! I thought with regret.

Tereza's note: Sorry this one is kinda short... Well hope you liked it! Jet Black OUT!


	3. Chapter 3- Cafè Meetings

*Next Morning* 9:00 am

Anthony's POV

I woke up of the sound of Ian's voice. "Ahhhh! Cockroach!" He shouted. He jumped on the chair and stared at the insect. I got up and threw the little fellow outside. "You seriously need to toughen up man. Your so gay." I teased. He glared at me and stomped his way into a wall then embarrassedly went in his room. I chuckled a little and sat at the table. I don't really want to make breakfast today... Oh! I can go to Starbucks! I thought. I got changed into my favourite blue shirt and put on some black jeans, then drove to Starbucks.

I got into Starbucks and waited in the aisle. Should I get black coffee? When it was my turn I looked at the menu one more time. "I'll get black coffee!" I said with another voice. I looked and the aisle next to me and saw the girl. The girl was at shock too. "Oh hi!" She said. "You getting black coffee too?" I nodded and said "Want to share a table?" She nodded then payed for her coffee. I did the same.

When we both got to the table we sat in silence. Come on Anthony! Think! Say something to her! I thought. "So! What's your name?"I tried to start the conversation smoothly. "Lela. My name is Lela."she said. "I guess you already know my name!" I said, trying to look cool. I looked at her clothes and commented. "Nice dress." I said nervously. She looked at me for a moment and she looked away. Oh no! Did I offend her some how? I thought. "Thanks for the compliment." She paused "also don't act nervous. Be natural!" She smiled naturally. She's so cute! I thought.

Ok. Time to ask for her number. "H-Hey Lela. Want to hang out again?" I said hoping she would say yes. She smiled widely. "Sure!" Yes! She agreed! I thought. "Can I get your number?" I asked trying to act awesome. "Sure! Here." She gave me her number and I gave her mine. YES! Mission accomplished! I thought. We talked for hours and hours. Then I got a phone call from Ian. "Yo, Ian what's up?" I asked. "Can you come back home now?" Ian answered. "I'm kinda busy!" I replied. "Pleaseeeeeee." Ian begged. "Fine." I sighed. Then I hung up on Ian and finished my coffee. "Lela want me to drive you home?" I asked. "It's ok! Really." She answered. Then I said goodbye to Lela and drove home.

When I got home it was already 1:00 pm. "What do you want Ian? I was busy!" I said. "Busy for four hours? At star bucks? I believe there was company." He said. "No! There was just a long line." He could tell I was lying. Ian raised one eyebrow at me... "Fine! I was with a girl!" I said telling the truth.

"Ha! I knew it!"

"No. You didn't. You know now because I just told you."

"So who are you dating?"

"Dating?"

"Yeah. Dating."

"I'm not dating her!"

"What's her name?"

"?"

"Just leave me alone!" Now I was shouting. I stomped my way into my room. I was blushing red. Well to tell the truth... I wish we were dating.

Lela's POV

I woke up to the sound of my brother whining. "Jack, what are you doing?" I yelled laying on my bed. All I could hear was whining and the sound of "ow". I sighed. I got up from my bed and went in to the kitchen. "LELA GET ME A BANDAGE PLEASE NOW! OW OW OW OW!" My brother screeched. I saw our frying pan on the floor and the kitchen stove on. He tried to cook again didn't he... I thought. I ran to the cupboard to get the bandages and carefully put some medicine on his burnt finger. "Such a pussy..." I sighed. "HEY!" He complained. After I finished I turned off the stove a picked up the pan and put it in the sink to rinse. "Let me cook ok? Or else this will happen again." I glared at him. He nodded and went to the dining table and waited. "So what do you want to eat?"

"Uhhh how about eggs and sausages?"

"Yeah sure why not."

"Hey sis."

"What's up?"

Jake stared at the floor. "Is mother and father ever going to come back?" He mumbled. I gave no response. Our parents disappeared when we were younger and they left us some money for our life. Some people say it was murder, I say they are still alive. Silence swayed around the house. I bit my lip, " I don't know bro..." AKWARD SILENCE... "I don't really feel like eggs and sausages anymore, how about you just go grab some Starbucks instead?" Jake said. I could tell he was depressed. I nodded and walked out the door, the car and drove off.

When I arrived at Starbucks the line was long I guess so I went to in the line. Should I get black coffee? When it was my turn I look at the menu "I'll get black coffee!" I said but I realised that another voice said it too. I looked and the aisle next to me and saw Anthony, he seemed to be at shock. "Oh hi!" I said trying to start the conversation. "You getting black coffee too?" Anthony nodded and said "Want to share a table?" As soon as he said that I was so happy! I'm going to hang out with ANTHONY FROM SMOSH! I quickly calmed down and nodded, then payed for my coffee, he did the same.

When we got to the table and sat, there was silence. "So, what's your name?" Anthony said suddenly starting the conversation. "Lela. My name is Lela." I replied. "I guess you already know my name!" Anthony exclaimed. He looked at my dress and commented "Nice dress." I noticed he was kind of nervous, at my thought I looked away so he couldn't see me blushing. "Thanks for the compliment." I paused "also don't act nervous. Be natural!" I smiled.

"H-Hey Lela. Want to hang out again?" He said looking away. I smiled widely. "Sure!" OH MY GOSH I FEEL LIKE I'M ABOUT TO EXPLODE! Can I get your number?" He asked. "Sure! Here." I gave him my number and he gave me his. OH MY GOSH I REALLY FEEL LIKE I AM GOING TO EXPLODE! We talked for hours I didn't even care about how long, all I knew I want this to last forever. (Tereza's Note: I know it's kinda cheesy but deal with it..) Until Anthony's cellphone rang. "Yo, Ian what's up?" Anthony said. I heard someone talking, "I'm kinda busy!" Anthony replied. Is he talking to Ian? "Fine." He said, then he hung up.

"Sorry Lela, Ian wants me home."

"Oh it's fine"

"Lela want me to drive you home?"

"It's okay! Really."

"Ok bye"

I smiled as Anthony went... OH SHIT I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT JAKE! I ran to my car and drove off quickly, while going to Mac Donald. I got a cheese burger and coke, then drove back home. "IM SORRY JAKE HERE IS A CHEESE BURGER!" I exclaimed while bursting the front door open. "AHHHHH!" Jake yelled. "Geez don't scare me... Anyway... WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG,WHY WERE YOU AT STARBUCKS FOR 4 FUCKING HOURS! I AM STARVING THANKS TO YOU!" Jake yelled. "Geez I said I'm sorry anyway here is some maccas." I said. (Tereza's Note: I'm Australian and maccas means Mac Donalds.) Jake sighed, and snatched the bag away from me. "Why did take you so long anyway?" Jake said with food in his mouth. "Uhhh I had something come up..." I said.

"Oh really?"

"Umm yeah?"

"Or was there company?"

"Pshhh who would be the company then?"

"A person, that I might know about?"

I couldn't hold it any longer "FINE I WAS WITH ANTHONY FROM SMOSH!" I exclaimed. "You met Anthony from Smosh?" He questioned. "Uhh yeah..." I mumbled. "Oh so your dating him?" He questioned. DATING?! I ran into my room and locked the door. I heard him chuckle while eating. Dating huh?

Tereza's Note: Thanks for reading this I'm sorry for any mistakes so yeah! Jet Black OUT


	4. Chapter 4- Let's Meet Up

Next day. 3:35pm

Anthony's POV

"Should I call her? Should I not call her? I don't know if I'm taking too long to call her... I don't want to get too straight forward though... Ugggg what do I do?!" I think out loud frustrated. "Mabye you should call "Lela"! " Ian shouted from the living room. "I wasn't talking to you!" I shout back. Ok I decided I should call her. I thought. I pick up my phone and search through my contacts for Leah. When I find it I slowly press the call button. I close my eyes hoping she would pick up. "Hello?" Leah said picking up the phone. "Uh hi..." I reply.

"So what's up?"

"I was just bored so I called you."

"Ok so waddya doing?"

"Uh talking to you?"

"I mean what else are you doing silly."

"Oh! I'm in my bed just chillin'."

"Oh really?! I'm in my bed just chillin' too!"

"Oh wow! That is weird.."

"Ya..."

"Hey, Leah want to hang out again?" I asked grinding my teeth. Short silence... "Sure! What time?" Leah asked me. "Is 5 good for you?" I asked hoping she would say yes, because every other time I need to shoot a video. "Yeah sure! Where?" Leah asked. "What are your interest?" I reply. "Uhh how about dinner?" She asked. "Yeah sure! I'll pick you up, it is a surprise about where we are going." I answered. I knew the perfect place to take her. "Where do you live?" I ask. " 45 blab a blah street, hi this obviously doesn't exists suburb." She answered. "Sure! See you in two hours!" I exclaimed excitedly.

Time skip 4:30 (cause I can)

Ok, time to get ready! "What should I wear?" I mumbled searching through my closet. Ian crept up behind me and pulled out some black pants and a checkered shirt. (Tereza's Note: Sorry I'm not good at describing clothes...) "How about this?" Ian asked. I jumped a little. "Geez what the hell are you doing here?" I replied annoyed. "Just go and change into this." Ian pushed me into the bathroom and closed the door from the outside. "I'll give you 1 minute to change!" Ian yelled. Then he started counting down. Oh shit he's serious about this! I changed as quickly as I could and put on a good pair of shoes. "2.. 1!" Ian finished, he flung the door open and tilted his head. "You look fine now go!" Ian rushed he pushed me out the door and grabbed a bouquet of flowers from the table. "I got your back bro." He said. I smiled and fist bumped him. "Thanks."

I ran out the door and went in the car. Shit! It's 4:50! I drove off to Lela's place and parked the car nearby. I ran up to the doorstep and checked my watch. Phew exactly on time! I rung the door bell and a man answered it. He was clearly taller than me, he had nice black hair and a white singlet covered in sweat, paired with green sport shorts. "Oh your Anthony from Smosh." He said shaking my hand. I was confused. Who was this guy? I saw a lovely figure walk up behind him. "Who is it bro?" She said. She looked at me and blushed slightly. It was Lela, and she was gorgeous. A pink dress with red flowers paired with red heels. "Oh sorry, this is Jack my brother." Lela said pointing at the man. "Oh uh ok?" I replied. "Anyway are you ready?"I smiled, holding out the bouquet of flowers. She took them and hugged me. "Yeah let's go." I smiled and she got into the car and started the engine. "Here first put this on." I handed her a blind fold. "Why?" She asked. I put my finger over my mouth and winked, she instantly blushed hard and put it on. I smirked. I can be so smooth some times...

Time skip 5:15

Anthony's POV

We arrived at the secret location and I checked if she still had her blindfold on. I led her out of the car told her to walk forward five steps then take off the blind fold. She did and her face was priceless. We were in a park with lights and a table for two in the middle. "Ladies first." I smiled. We both sat down and saw a delicious meal in front of us. We talked for ages and I thought I was the time to ask her. "Uh Lela?" I asked. "Hm?" She said looking up from her half empty plate. "I know this is really sudden and we've only known each other for a couple of days." I said holding out a bouquet of white roses. "But I feel like we were meant for each other, so will you be my girl friend?"

Tereza's Note: BOOM! 4th chappy done! Sorry for the cliff hanger I just needed to add one! Well hope you like the chappy! Jet Black OUT!


	5. CONTEST FOR IAN'S GIRLFRIEND OR SOON TO

HEYA GUYS!

I am holding a contest for Ian's girlfriend or soon to be girlfriend! For everyone that wants to participate i'll show you how!

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Skills/Hobbies:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Why she loves Ian:

Is she Ian's girlfriend or soon to be girlfriend:

Fill it out and post it in the reviews! Also Anthony and Ian are 22 in this story! So I hope many of you will join! So JET BLACK OUT~


	6. Chapter 5- Some DRAMA :O

Hi guys it my 5th chappy with this story! I happy you guys are liking it! Well I still need the entries for Ian girlfriend! We can talk about that later but right now enjoy.

Lela's POV

Did I just hear him say what I think he said? No it mustn't I must still have water in my ears from swimming! Yeah that's it! "Uh what?" I asked dumbfounded. Anthony looked down to his feet. "W-will you be my girlfriend?" He mumbled. I can't believe it. I wasn't miss hearing. My eyes widened as I realised what he was saying. And then it hit me. Jacob. My ex-boyfriend. I couldn't trust another guy because of him, what he did was wrong. "U-uh. I don't know.. I-I have to think about it..." I broke his heart. His eyes looked like they were about to water. I felt something trickle down my face. A tear. I looked away, "I-I'm sorry. I'll call you." And with that I ran off. I didn't think about looking back, I didn't really care where I was going. I heard him call out my name and then- BANG!

Anthony's POV

She was running across the road and i saw a red car speeding near her. "LELA!" I yelled. Her head turned to the car then- BANG! "LELA!" I screamed. I was scared. I was scared that my first ever crush was going to die. The stupid red car didn't bother saving her and it swirled the other way and drove off. I ran to her. Her clothes were bloody, though she almost looked like she was sleeping. "Lela! Come on! Wake up!" I said shaking her arm. No response. I called 911 (or 000 if your Aussie). "Hello. 911 speaking what's your emergency?" I heard the lady say. "M-my friend got hit by a car! You have to come quickly! Please!" I yelled. "Ok where are you?" She asked. "Blah blah blah street, blah blah blab suburb!" I said. "Ok thank you. Now stay calm the ambulance is coming. Now is your friend breathing?" She asked. I leaned to her face. "Yes just a little!" I said with some hope. "Ok thank you. They will be coming soon don't worry. Now stay by your friend's side until they come ok?" I mumbled an Ok, and knelt down with tears in my eyes. People started creating a circle around us gasping and panicking.

Then I saw a familiar face. "SIS?!" I heard him yell out. I looked closer at him. It was Jack. He saw me with the tears in his eyes and his started to water too. He knelt down and hovered over her face. "What did you do?!" He turned his head to me. I could see the anger and sadness in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry! I asked her if she wanted to go out with me and she ran off! There was nothing I could do!" I yelled. His eyes widened. "You asked her to date you?" His voice started softening. I nodded slightly. "YOU IDIOT!" He screamed in my face. I was confused. "MABYE YOU SHOULD ASK SOMEONE ELSE FOR THERE HISTORY WITH DATING FIRST!" I was very confused. "W-what?" I whimpered. He looked very fierce, definitely someone you don't want to anger. "Jacob... Her ex-boyfriend." He said looking down. "He did "things" to her that angered me a lot. She had trouble breaking the relationship but when she did," he gulped. "Well it doesn't matter now, but now she doesn't trust any guy except me and two other guys." This Jacob guy was something he did not want to talk about and really someone Lela doesn't want to talk about. I felt idiotic, stupid, dumb. I made a terrible mistake. "I'm sorry." I said loud and clear. I faced him. He was looking at Lela's face. I heard the sirens of police and the ambulance. Jake and I stepped back from her body. "Please be alive." I muttered.

Lela's POV

I laid on a bed. I didn't know what was going on. I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't open. Then I saw a light. I felt myself stand up. As I opened my eyes I saw the sky and a gate. I was standing on clouds. There was two other people standing near the gate. As I walked closer, I gasped. "M-mom? D-dad? (Mum if your Aussie)." I saw my parents standing there smiling. I ran as fast as I could into their open arms. We hugged tightly. "W-what's going on?" I sobbed with my face in their chest. "I missed you very much." My mom said. "I'm sorry we haven't seen you in so long." My dad said. I continued to cry, I didn't really care about the reason why they were gone, I was too happy to think about it. As I started to stop crying we pulled apart. "What is this place?" I asked. My parents looked at each other. "The place between heaven and earth. You were sent here." Mom said. "W-what? Does that mean I'm dead and your dead too?!" I exclaimed. "Well not really for you but for us yes." Dad said. "What?" I asked about to cry again. "Now honey, I want to tell you something very important.. That we haven't told you before." Mom said. "What is it?" I asked. "You got," dad stopped and looked at mom, she nodded. "MAGICAL POWERS TO TURN YOU INTO A MAGICAL FLYING TURTLE!"

Tereza's Note: Nah just joking about that last sentence! Well partly... I hope you like it! Sorry for the cliff hanger again! JetBlack OUT!


End file.
